A Deal of Convenience
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was sacrificed for the lives of those she loved...but the cost...her life? No one could save her. Scared...alone...hurt...lost in the Nightmare Realm...an unlikely friend is made in the making of a Deal of Convenience. "...please...please win."
1. Chapter 1

****A Deal of Convenience****

 ** **Summary:**** ** **She was sacrificed**** ** **for the lives of those she loved**** ** **...but the cost...her life? No one**** ** **could**** ** **save her.**** ** **S**** ** **cared...alone...**** ** **hurt...**** ** **lost in the Nightmare Realm...**** ** **an unlikely friend is made in the making of a Deal of Convenience. "**** ** **...please...please win.**** ** **"****

 ** **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/**** ** **Gravity Falls****

 ** **Rated: M for Mature Content****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Adventure****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/**** ** **Bill Cipher****

 ** **A/N****

 ** **(Ask me no questions...and I'll tell you no lies!)****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Let's Make A Deal****

 ** **Let's Make A Memory****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

"Kagome?"

Silence was deafening around the village. The girl out of time...was out of time...and it was no thanks to them.

A young woman with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail stood before the younger girl who she'd once called a friend. She wanted so badly to still call her such, but there would be none of that. "Kagome, please...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, but at least talk to me!"

"What would you have me say, Sango?"

"I...nothing, I'm foolish for my selfishness, but we can't fight a god..."

"...there's no telling, we didn't try."

Sango shook her head, "Naraku was a grotesque mix of lowlife demons, Kagome...we barely managed to defeat him, and with a baby on the way, there is nothing I can do to help out. Down a fighter, and up against a being ten times stronger than Naraku...are you truly so foolish to think we stood a chance?!"

"Sango!"

Sango jumped and turned around, tears burning her eyes as she stared at Miroku who had entered the small white tent Kagome was being held and restrained within. "...Miroku..."

"Go back to the hut, leave Lady Kagome alone. For this betrayal, she has every right to not want anything to do with us. It's wishful thinking on our part to hope she'd ever be able to forgive us."

"Yes, but..."

"Go,"

Kagome watched Sango as she glanced back at her, as if she would ask her to stay, as if she would stop her. Finally, she left the tent as instructed and Kagome turned her attention to Miroku who sighed and stepped aside to reveal a trembling Shippou. "He wanted to see you..." lifting Shippou into his arms, he walked towards Kagome and watched her turn her head from him. "Hate us, Kagome, we are only human...but Shippou had nothing to do with this treachery. Look at him."

She didn't.

"Look at him!"

"MAMA!"

Kagome's eyes widened, her heart slamming painfully against her chest. She was shaking as tears started to fall relentlessly from her eyes. Looking up, brokenly she took in the frightened and crying form of her son. "...Miroku...take him away."

"Lady Kagome!"

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

" **...!"**

Her voice came out tired, worn out from the festivities that had started only a couple days ago. "...he's all I have, Miroku. I lost Inuyasha to Kikyou... and Sesshoumaru died saving me from Naraku... you and Sango have a child on the way, and I understand that...but the fact that you both so easily came to the agreement that I should be sacrificed to save you... means I was never your friend to begin with."

"That's not true..."

"Isn't it?"

"Mama, Miroku wants to help you escape."

Kagome frowned, "Sango and your child-"

"This time is ours, Kagome... you can't fight all of our battles. Take Shippou, and leave to the well. You only have till daybreak, then it will be too late. If you are still in this time when Izanami comes to collect you...then there will be no hope to save you."

Miroku moved behind Kagome and hastily untied her, the rope that had restrained her so tightly to a grounded stake fell loosely to the earth floor. "We will need to move quickly, Sango is relentless in her attempts to make you see reason with your sacrifice. I can't agree with fearfully throwing my friend aside to save myself...even for my child. I'm sure...perhaps, things will work out." He peered out of the tent and frowned, "we may have trouble getting you out, after all. She's waiting for me to leave so that she can come back. We will have to run."

"M-Miroku!" Shippou called out frightfully.

"Hmn?" He looked back, and his eyes widened as he fell to his hands and knees. Fear tore away at his body as he began shaking violently at the enraged Goddess that hovered before him. Kagome was behind her, frightened as well, if not more. "I-Izanami no Mikoto...p-please...I-AUGH!"

"MIROKU!" Kagome watched in terror as Izanami gripped Miroku by the throat, her vice like hold on his neck brought blood at the sharp tips of her nails in his flesh.

" _ **Foolish human, did you think you could steal away this petty villages offering? What kind of pathetic Monk are you? To doubt my powers and mindlessly overstep your boundaries...your death will be swift, but not painless."**_

"Please let him go!"

" _ **He will die."**_

Kagome looked everywhere and nowhere, all at once, her heart racing and breath heaving. She pulled from the ground a sharpened stake that had been holding the small tent in place, the tarp billowed dangerously around them and away from the power that whipped around Izanami. "I-I'll kill myself if you so much as hurt a hair on his head!"

"MAMA!"

" _ **Such a brave...and foolish human."**_ Izanami dropped Miroku, watched him crawl away, his hand on his throat as he tried to catch his breath.

"L-Lady I-Iza-nami...f-forgive me, for I am...as you say...a foolish M-monk...but is there...no other way?"

" _ **I am not interested in trivial negotiations, Monk. My demands were a sanctified maiden of the Shrine...there is but one to be offered, and she will be mine."**_

"You can't...you can't take her!"

" _ **What can a mere fox do to stop me?"**_

"...!"

Kagome and Miroku watched in shock as Izanami's hand glowed and where Shippou had been standing before Kagome, a small baby fox now coward in the Goddesses presence. "ENOUGH!" Kagome cried out, "take me! Take me and leave them alone!"

" _ **I had planned on doing that...but now, with so much chaos...ah, chaos...yes, that would be fine. You should sleep, Miko, until I've finished with your friends."**_

Miroku closed his eyes, a shutter of fear ran along his body as bad got worse faster than he could even fathom. Kagome's body fell unconsciously to the ground and the small fox curled fearfully up against her as all hell broke loose in Edo Japan.

 _ **-x-x-x-**_

 _ **(The Nightmare Realm)**_

 _Shadows danced along the space of terrors and darkened dreams. For a great many, there was excitement in the flames and evils of the realm, but for one...it wasn't enough. It would never be enough._

" _ **AAAUGH~! MIROKU! MIROKUUUUU!"**_

 _Eye widening, the fear stricken, hopeless sounding screech that echoed throughout the realm of Nightmares could have sent his blood running cold...if he had blood, that is. "What broken creature has fallen into the Realm of Nightmares...?"_

 _What one might confuse for the essence of the Illuminati, a two-dimensional pyramid, hovered above the dangers of the Realm he occupied. His arms and legs were nothing more than sticks, and a single large eye centered on the bright yellow pyramid's body stared down at a young girl who lay broken on the bloodied floor of the hellish dimension that they resided in. "Oh, this is too good to be true! A flesh puppet?!" He laughed, "can't ignore convenience." He floated down and poked his walking stick at the trembling figure. "What has you down, beautiful?"_

 _Blue eyes shot up and stared into the larger eye of the creature above. "...who are you?"_

" _The name is Bill Cipher, but you can call me Master! As in, the soon to be Master of whatever crappy World you came from! HAHAHAHA~! What's your name, beautiful!?"_

" _Kagome...do you know how to get out of here?" Tears were still falling, and the girl looked around to see if there was a way out of the weird world that she'd been thrown into. "I...need to go. I need to wake up..."_

" _Wake up? HA! As if you are asleep and this is all but a dream! There's no way to get out of here from the inside, Ka-Go-Me..."_

 _An intense feeling of dejavu struck her as he pronounced her name one syllable at a time. "From inside where? Where am I?!" She stood up and glared at the golden triangle. "Where the hell am I!?"_

" _My oh my, what a mouth you have on you, Kagome. Since you asked, I'll tell you. We are in the Nightmare Realm, a realm of Chaos and Darkness rolled together with monsters and screams of terror sprinkled here and there for laughs and giggles. Haha, but you aren't from around here, clearly...how did you come to our bleak abode at the end of the universe?"_

" _I was sent here...the Goddess Izanami...she knocked me out, and I woke up here."_

" _So you are...asleep?"_

 _Kagome frowned, "yes, I think so. Which is why, I need to wake up, so I can save my friends...and..." she looked down at her hands as more tears formed in her eyes, '...my son...'_

 _Bill chuckled darkly, "Izanami, huh? The Japanese Goddess of darkness and chaos, I like her style, but I have my own way of doing things. How about we strike a deal, Kagome. Lend me your body, and I'll save your friends and your...son. You need only stay with me...for all eternity."_

 _Kagome looked at the triangle and smiled sadly, "that's fine...I was already set to being sacrificed to Izanami...at least you will save my friends and family from the Goddess who plans to kill them. If you don't mind my asking though, how do you plan to do that?"_

" _Trust me, Kagome...I have my ways...I have...my ways. How about we shake on it, huh?" He held his hand out and smiled when Kagome took his hand trustingly, a blue flame lit up around their hands and he laughed out excitedly. "Oh, this is great! A body in the human realm, I can hardly contain my excitement! Well, no point in holding off on our deal, if I don't hurry, your friends will be dead and I'll have to go back on our deal...and I **hate** when my deals fall through." He glowed brightly and Kagome covered her eyes until the light faded, lifting her arm away from her eyes...Bill was gone._

 _Kagome sat down in the shadows of chaos and sighed, "...please...please win."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of **A Deal of Convenience!** **It's going to be different, but I hope you like it!****


	2. Chapter 2

****A Deal of Convenience****

 ** **Summary:**** ** **She was sacrificed**** ** **for the lives of those she loved**** ** **...but the cost...her life? No one**** ** **could**** ** **save her.**** ** **S**** ** **cared...alone...**** ** **hurt...**** ** **lost in the Nightmare Realm...**** ** **an unlikely friend is made in the making of a Deal of Convenience. "**** ** **...please...please win.**** ** **"****

 ** **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/**** ** **Gravity Falls****

 ** **Rated: M for Mature Content****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Adventure****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/**** ** **Bill Cipher****

 ** **A/N****

 ** **(Ask me no questions...and I'll tell you no lies!)****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Taking a Roadtrip****

 ** **Taking a Time Trip****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

" _It's gross..." Kagome watched a weird slime creature crawl it's way along the chaos infested ground, leaving behind it a slick trail of what looked like blood but smelled like apples. "I've many mixed feelings about where I am. I want to wake up..." She laid her head down and closed her eyes, calming herself, she tried to fight off the sleep, or what she hoped was sleep._

 **' _Kagome...can you hear me?'_**

"… _!?" Kagome sat up and glanced around in surprise, she was certain that was Bill's voice, but she didn't see him, anywhere. "Bill? That's you, isn't it?"_

 **' _Sorry to surprise you like that, Beautiful. I found your friends...and your Body. It always baffles me how much pain the human body can feel, what a rush! Seriously though, you don't mind a few incisions here and there, do you? I mean, you guys pissed off the Japanese Goddess of Darkness and Chaos. Score one for stupid choices._ _'_**

 _Kagome sighed, 'you can hear me if I speak like this, yes?'_

 **' _Oh, yeah, no need to talk out loud, someone might think your crazy...though, you did make a deal with me, so your chances are pretty high! Hahahaha!'_**

 _A smile brushed across her lips, small, barely conceivable, but it was there. 'I don't care about what happens to my body,_ _it's yours to do with as you like, after all, once you've saved my family and friends, I will still have to remain here with you, won't I?_ _'_

 **' _Putting it that way almost makes me seem like a bad guy, Beautiful, I don't plan to imprison you. I only intended on using you. You can return to this lame world when I'm finished with Izanami, I'll simply be with you! Should something happen to your body, we'll both be thrown back to the Realm of Nightmares. Oh, but I will say this, we will be going on a "roadtrip" when I'm done here._ _'_**

' _That's fine, it's not like I can age anymore, so staying with my mom and grandfather would be a bad idea._ _'_

 **' _Immortality...we will talk more about that later, for now, this bitch is seriously starting to piss me off. Till later, sunshine!_ _'_**

 _Kagome frowned, wondering what was going on in the Edo period, but deciding she'd simply have to have faith in the Illuminati symbol who'd come to grant her heart salvation. "...good luck, Bill."_

 ** _-x-x-x-_**

 ** _(Edo Japan)_**

 ** _POOOSH~!_**

"KAGOME!"

 **"HAHAHAH, what a stupid human! I've seen slugs with more common sense!"** Bill brought his _feminine_ hand up, raising Sango without placing a finger on her. **"I was sent here to save Kagome's _friends_ and _family_ _,_ but she didn't say anything about traitors!"**

"Who are you, where is Lady Kagome!?"

Bill acted like he was thinking, **"huh...let me think...oh, that's right! She's been sent to the Nightmare Realm...by her."** Jabbing a finger in the direction of the mangled body of the once beautiful goddess Izanami, Bill laughed again, **"hey, what's wrong?! Why the long faces?"** He brought his fingers up and snapped them, the faces of the people his _host_ called friends, had all stretched out till they were nearly dragging on the grass. **"Get it? GET IT!? LOOOOONG FACES! HA! But no, really, you guys all screwed up! Kagome is in my realm, and after making a deal with the beautiful lady, she belongs to me. Oh, and by the by, since she's immortal, our contract is ETERNAL! What a find, I mean, seriously, humans are worse than demons...sacrificing _friends_ and then you want them back when its too late? Not that it matters anymore, oh...I'm talking too much, we should really end this!"** Bill tightened his fingers into a fist and Sango cried out in pain.

"Y-you said Kagome told you to save her friends and family! RIGHT!?" Shippou yelled out, shaking in his nervousness. The spell of his fox self having worn off when the Goddess Izanami was slain by whatever being possessed his mothers body.

 **"What about it, kid?"**

"...Sango might be a traitor...but...but...sh-she's still Kagome's sister!"

Bill scoffed and glared at the boy, **"maybe I should turn you back into a fox, kid. You were much quieter then."** Bill looked at the girl who was losing conciousness quickly. His eyes hardened on the woman before he released his hold on her and watched her fall to the ground, only to be caught by the bleeding monk below. **"...a deal's a deal...now, watch over Kagome's body for me while I go retrieve my new _friend_. Remember! Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a Hologram, buy gold, bye!"**

Miroku's eyes widened when Kagome's body fell limply to the ground as whatever being that had moments ago inhabited her body, left. "K-Kagome?"

"Mama!"

Laying Sango down, he moved to his friends side, both he and Shippou stared uncertainly at one another. "Shippou, we should keep this to ourselves. Lady Kagome would be stoned to death or something if anyone found out. Also, whatever or whoever it was that was using her body...he was strong enough to take down Izanami...and Kagome made a deal with him, one that can't obviously be broken. We would do best to do as he says. If he wasn't lying, then Kagome will most likely be back soon."

"And when she gets back?"Shippou frowned, "then what?"

"...then you should probably say goodbye, I don't think she'll stay here after all of this."

Tears swelled in the Kitsune's eyes, and he silently curled up in Miroku's arms as the monk held him while he cried.

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Kagome jumped, she was sure that if she'd been in her body when Bill had suddenly appeared behind her out of thin air, her heart would have burst from the shock. "W-well? How did it go?"_

" _You are free to return to your body now, but remember, I'm coming with you. Izanami's hold on you will wear thin in an hour or so. She was strong, but not stronger than me. After all...I've been around since before time...she...not so much."_

" _Seriously!? She's gone?! I mean, you killed a goddess, how do you even do that?"_

 _Bill laughed, "that's simple, you don't, I do. Now, before you return, I want your undivided attention for the next hour or so until you feel a pull to your body. Got it?"_

" _Oh, yeah..." she sat down across from the hovering pyramid and listened to whatever it was he wanted to say._

" _I want to go over some ground rules, as...I'm a fair guy, but as of today, the new owner of your body and soul. To make this short, you belong to me. Yes?"_

 _Kagome, who had never liked the idea of "belonging" to someone, as if she was an accessory or some tool...nodded her head. "That is what we agreed to, though, not in those words, but the underline was there."_

" _Heh, you're smart, that's a rare trait to find in humans." A smirk formed as he snapped his fingers, making a chair appear for him to sit in, "when you return, you will go home. Yes, I mean down the well and back to the time from which you came. From there, you and I will become more acquainted, and then, we will leave...for Gravity Falls."_

 ** **-**** ** **x-x-x-****

 ** **Me: Here is chapter two of A Deal of Convenience, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think though. Bill isn't the easiest character to keep in...**** ** _ **character**_** ** **...yeah, that. Anyways, much love! Until next time!****


	3. Chapter 3

****A Deal of Convenience****

 ** **Summary:**** ** **She was sacrificed**** ** **for the lives of those she loved**** ** **...but the cost...her life? No one**** ** **could**** ** **save her.**** ** **S**** ** **cared...alone...**** ** **hurt...**** ** **lost in the Nightmare Realm...**** ** **an unlikely friend is made in the making of a Deal of Convenience. "**** ** **...please...please win.**** ** **"****

 ** **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/**** ** **Gravity Falls****

 ** **Rated: M for Mature Content****

 ** **Genre: Romance/Adventure****

 ** **Pairing: Kagome/**** ** **Bill Cipher****

 ** **A/N****

 ** **(Ask me no questions...and I'll tell you no lies!)****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Reality is an Illusion****

 ** **Reality is a Dream****

 ** **-x-x-x-****

"Kagome, you're back!"

Smiling, Kagome accepted her mothers embrace, feeling the warmth of her safe arms and melting in it. "For a little while, yes." She'd gone through quite the ordeal when it came to the villagers on her return, and when she said her goodbyes to Miroku and Shippou, Sango had refused to acknowledge her existence, as if she had somehow betrayed her... _irony_. Not staying long enough to indulge in any substantial conversation, only long enough for one final hug from her son, she left down the well. Sealing it as soon as she climbed up and out of the well.

"Are you going back? The battle isn't over yet?"

"It is over. I just...can't...stay here."

' _ **Come on Beautiful, why don't you tell her? It's not like she'll put you up for adoption or toss you down the stairs. HAHAH~!'**_

Kagome didn't comment, choosing to ignore his commentary, but deciding on good old fashion honesty in the end. "I have been chosen as the next Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Until a new one is born, I will remain alive. I can't stay here anymore. However, there is a place I can go, and no one would notice my ageless body. I'm sorry...mama."

Rai stared at her daughter, somehow, a look of broken sadness meshed with understanding, clouded her eyes. "Why you…?" She laughed sadly, "It's one goodbye after another, isn't it...just like with your father."

"...my father?" She frowned, _'she's never mentioned him before...I don't even know his name.'_

' _ **Sounds like it's my favorite part of story time! When dark secrets are revealed!'**_

"Mn...yeah...he was so much like his father, always trying to succeed where his dad did...pass him up even. He found out about me being pregnant, and he grew nervous that something might happen to me and the baby. He said it wasn't safe...and he left. He never said why...but then, he showed up one day, and didn't remember anything. He was an archaeologist...his name was Toshizo Higurashi. You could probably find some of his findings and research material out there if you looked."

"...what was he scared of?"

"He talked about a lot of strange things. He'd been in a place called...what was it... _Gravity Falls_ , I think, taking a year off from college. When he moved back to Japan, he was quiet, it was nearly a year after he came back that he even talked to me. We'd been in the same College classes, you know? I was the first person he spoke to, and do you know what he said?"

"…?" Kagome listened, even Bill was curious.

"I have seen wonders that you'd never believe, and yet there isn't a unicorn or a fairy that could compare to the magical radiance you carry in your eyes." Rai smiled, "I laughed...I couldn't help it. It was such a weird thing to say after having said nothing at all for a year. Oh, Kagome...wherever you go, please be safe, and come home...even if only to visit once in awhile."

' _...can I?'_

' _ **Why are you asking me?'**_

' _Because, I don't want to make a promise that I can't keep.'_

Bill was quiet for a moment, then, he sighed dramatically. _**'We will come back, just to make sure this**_ _ **lady is still kickin'.**_ _ **'**_

' _Thanks.'_ Kagome smiled, "I'll come visit every so often, and once I get to where I'm going, I'll write you a letter so that we can still keep in touch."

Rai pulled her daughter in for a tighter hug. "Stay for at least a week. That will give you some time to pack and say goodbye to your friends and your brother."

' _ **No chance, Sunshine! You have today and tomorrow morning, we leave the sun is at it's peak!'**_

Shaking her head, she smiled sadly, "I'm leaving tomorrow, mama. It won't take me long to pack, and I'll say goodbye to Souta today. No one else needs to know about this. If anyone comes, tell them I've moved to stay with a distant relative and further my studies elsewhere...news travels quickly at school, so that will be enough to sedate my friends."

Rai frowned, but nodded, "I understand. Then, I'll help you out financially for where ever you are going, you'll have to figure out your money when you get there though. Such a reckless girl...please be safe, Kagome."

"I will."

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome lay in her bed and thought over all that Bill had said in the Realm of Nightmares. A few things stood out to her, when she thought back to it all.

 _~I only intended on using you.~_

 _~When you return, you will go home. Yes, I mean down the well and back to the time from which you came._

 _~You and I will become more acquainted._

Kagome blushed and closed her eyes, "you better not mean anything dirty you two-dimensional pyramid. And how did you know about the well?"

' _Name calling is such an ugly trait, but then, I'd bet it'd look great on you! Hahaha! Why not strip down and show me what you've got, sunshine! No, seriously though, I have no interest in humans outside of the fleshy puppets they prove to be. To answer your question about my knowledge of your time portal, simply put, I control space and matter, and I have the outstanding ability to read ones mind. Yes, all your thoughts, all your secrets, all of your fantasies and every memory you've ever had...I know them all. Your first steps, your first crush, your first love...even the first time you touched-'_

' _ENOUGH! Why does any of that stuff matter? You said use me, right? What do you need me to do?'_ Kagome was blushing furiously as she pushed the topic of her memories and...private thoughts...to the back burner.

' _Don't get your hair in a knot, beautiful. I was only playing with you. I mean, yes I saw it all, but as I said before, it doesn't matter to me. I have no interest in any of that. You will be playing the big part of finding something for me. Until I can escape that nightmare realm on my own, I will use your body to merge the chaotic realm of nightmares with this crappy world. That...that is what you will help me achieve. A meat suit as attractive as you, will get me all that I need. Humans are such disgusting creatures, so easily deceived by appearances...'_

Kagome couldn't argue, "true...how sad...that we are so pathetic a race. I was blinded by appearance too, many times over...I won't let that happen anymore. Bill...can you make another deal with me?"

Bill phased out of Kagome's body and sat down beside her on her bed, "I'm listening."

"...I will do whatever you want, of course, but can you make sure that I won't feel any regret for this. I don't want or hurt anymore...I don't want to feel that pain of betrayal or heartache."

"A human puppet with no feeling of regret or remorse? Sounds like a deal...I'll protect your heart, Kagome. So long as our first deal is active, your heart will remain unaffected by the pain and heartache that would normally fall upon it."

Kagome held her hand out, and Bill took it, a blue flame lit up around their hands and she felt a strange weight lift from her shoulders, and a unique feeling of loss settled on her mind. _'Strange...but, not unwanted.'_ She smiled, "thanks."

"Geeze kid...I'm not use to someone thanking me so much. Go to sleep. You're weak human body needs rest to function."

Laughing, she let go of his hand and fell back onto her bed, relaxing into the comfort of her blankets, she let the past fall away from her and relished in the future before her. _'Tomorrow, we will go to Gravity Falls, Oregon...it'll be a long flight...but...I'm excited.'_

 ** **-x-x-x-****

 ** **Me: Here is chapter three, a change in Kagome's emotional state, hopefully will provide enough friction for this story that it can phase into a darker twist with a heart-wrenching tale of unlikely love...or something. Tell me what you think!****


End file.
